


A Simple Hostage Situation

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentions of mutilation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are captured, the reveal doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

They weren't supposed to be any trouble. A simple hostage situation, no magic, nothing that Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't be able to handle easily. It was supposed to be so simple... 

Then the gun went off, and Mme Bustier was just lying there. Then the two heroes were ordered into a truck, and tied up, blindfolded. Then they were taken away, and when they tried to escape, their powers failed them... no akuma, no need for heroes. 

They were thrown in the cage, and now, the man is laughing at them through his halloween mask.

"This was the easiest job I've had," he cackles. "Honestly, Hawkmoth's a great boss. And to think, all it took was one woman from the class he thought you two might be from!"

"Shut up!" Chat snaps, grabbing the bars of the cage. "You're not getting away with this!"

"Nah," the man smiles, setting up a camera feed. "This is a livestream, kitten. Any move you make, I see, along with the rest of Paris. Hey, guess that means your 'secret identities' are down the drain, hmm?" He lifts a pair of knives from the table, tilting his head. "And once that's done, and you two can't fight back, we'll get those 'Miraculous' off you. One way or another. See you!" He walks away, leaving the camera on them.

"You've got a plan, right my Lady?" Chat turns to her, expectation and no fear in his bright eyes. Slowly, she shakes her head. "Oh... well, don't worry, it's us! We'll think of some-"

"I... I'm scared," she admits quietly, cutting him off. "I don't know how to get out of this one. I can't use the cure. I have no idea how to fight when it's not an akuma."

He sighs, wrapping his arms around her. "I know. It feels... awful, being helpless. But these are just humans. The police will come save us, if we can't get out by ourselves."

"Not before we time out. Not before he uses those knives. Not before we..." she leans into him, closing her eyes. "We're going to detransform on camera, Chaton. And then, we're going to be mutilated on camera. That doesn't alarm you?"

"Ladybug," he rests his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. Things have seemed bad before, right? I believe in you. We'll be okay."

She sighs, hugging him. "I'm about to time out."

"So am I."

She gets up on her tiptoes, whispering to him. Paris doesn't need to hear this. "Promise not to be disappointed in me?" 

He nods. "I could never."

She sighs, and the light flashes over her. She hugs him tightly, taking her last few moments of anonymity, before pulling away, and looking up at him. "My name is Marinette. I'm sixteen years old, and... in my free time, and not-so-free time, I help save Paris."

The look on his face is not what she was expecting. It's almost blank. "I know who you are."

"You do?"

"You're in my class. That was established," he nods. "I just never expected... I mean, it's fine! I'm happy!" He offers a smile. "You're Marinette, that's... great." 

She stares at him, worried. "Doesn't sound so great." 

He times out, and feels the transformation release. She stares, and stumbles back, to the far edge of the cage. "Hey, Marinette..."

"Oh my GOD."

"Right. This happens."

"A-adrien, you're...?"

He sighs, looking incredibly tired. "Please stop, my Lady. It's just me. Don't do this..."

The man came in laughing. "Are you serious? Ladybug, reduced to a stammering mess, after Chat Noir decides she's worthless after all?"

She cringes against the bars, looking down. Adrien shakes his head, going to her, but she cringes away. "Don't," she says, biting her lip. "Please."

"My Lady, I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter," the man enters the cage, knife in hand. "Now. Will you hand them over? Or am I going to start cutting?"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien clenches his fists as the man enters, stepping between him and Marinette. “You are not going to hurt her.”

“Not if she hands over the earrings,” the man shrugs. “I just need to finish the job, hurting you two kids would just mean I get a longer sentencing if I’m caught. I won’t be, but you two have a few minutes to decide how we’re doing this regardless. I’m not leaving, and if you try to escape, I will assume you’ve made your choice, for the both of you.”

Adrien nods, and steps back toward Marinette, who’s still in a kind of shock. Honestly, when he saw it was her, he was a little alarmed… it’s not that he doesn’t like Marinette, but she’s so… fragile, around him, most of the time. Stammering, blushing, hiding behind things and people… Things it’s very, very hard to picture Ladybug doing at the sight of him. Still, he promised he wouldn’t be disappointed in her, and he’s not, really! Just kind of shocked.

And it shouldn’t matter right now, because they only have a few minutes to decide what to do.

He turns to her, and wraps his arms around her gently. “What are we doing, my Lady?”

She looks up at him, with wide eyes. “You’re asking me?”

“Of course I am,” he runs a hand over her cheek, getting rid of the tear. “It’s still us. I still trust you.”

She shivers a bit. “If we give them up, he’ll have all the power. If we don’t, then we won’t hold him off long. If it was just me the answer would be obvious, but… I can’t let him hurt you.” Her eyes burn with determination as she looks up at him, and he smiles, resting his hands on her shoulders. There’s his Lady.

“So what do we do?”

He watches her glance around the cage. “For now? We give him what he wants. There’s not another option at the moment. He shot Mme. Bustier, he’s not bluffing.” She looks into his eyes. “We’ll get them back. It’s a livestream, there’s no way the police aren’t on the way.”

“True,” Adrien offers a slight smile. “He’s just a gunman, not an akuma. Nothing that people trained for this situation can’t handle…”

“As long as he doesn’t figure out how to work the Miraculous. And he said it’s a job for Hawkmoth, so why would he?”

Adrien hugs her tightly. “No matter what happens,” he tells her, steadily. “I want you to know, I love you. I always have, and nothing can change that.” He watches her eyes widen, and feels her melt into his arms.

“You love me?”

“I love you.”

“And I’m getting sick of this conversation!” the gunman holds two hands out, one with a knife, and one without. “So, what’s it going to be?” Adrien nods to Marinette, who steps forward, taking off the earrings. “Smart girl,” the gunman says, taking them in his hand. “Now for Prettyboy.”

Adrien takes a slow breath. She said they’d get them back. They will. She’s never been wrong before…

He slides the ring off, looking in the man’s eyes. “Let her out first.”

The man shrugs, and allows Marinette out. She looks back to him, confusion and some worry in her eyes. “Chaton…”

“Just making sure he’ll follow through,” Adrien smiles. She nods, stepping out.

“I love you too, you know,” she tells him. “Meet me outside?”

“I will,” he waves, and she leaves. As soon as the door closes behind her, he turns to the gunman, fists clenched. “Now. Let’s see if I can get that mask off your face, and make you pay for what you’ve done.”

The gunman laughs, twirling the knife. “Hard way it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien isn’t expecting to be pinned down quite so fast. The gunman is strong, but Chat Noir is stronger… well, Chat Noir is supposed to be stronger. Then again, the ring timed out a while back, and Adrien Agreste is a semi-normal teenage boy without a weapon. He glares up at the gunman, smirking slightly. “You’re dead meat, sir.”

The laughter that echoes from the gunman’s mask is twisted. “I am?” He grabs Adrien’s wrist, pinning down his hand. “I don’t think so.” He raises the knife, and brings it down.

Adrien can’t hold back the scream of pain as the man lifts the severed finger, and slides it into his pocket, before standing. Adrien closes his eyes, feeling ill, as he looks to his right hand. The ring finger, of course, is gone, along with part of the little finger, and the blood is beginning to clot, but there’s still a sizable pool. “That’s not pretty,” he says, sitting up…

A foot slams into his chest, pinning him to the ground. “Stay down, prettyboy.”

“Not happening.”

The knife comes down again, cutting his cheek and hovering just under his eye. “When I say, ‘Stay down,’ you say, 'yes sir.’ Now. Stay down.”

It’s not about protecting her now. The man already has the ring. It’s just pride…

“Fuck off,” Adrien growls, blood running down from the cut. “You’re psychotic if you think I’m giving up.”

Pride isn’t something he’s giving up. Heroes never falter. Especially not in front of a whole city. And the longer the man is here torturing him, the longer Marinette has to bring someone back to help.

That reasoning gives way to the 'blinding’ pain pretty quickly though, as the screams are ripped from his throat, and the man cackles. “Well, prettyboy isn’t so pretty anymore, is he? I wonder if the Ladybug will still wuv you after she sees the mess of your face,” he mocks. “Are you going to stay down now?”

Adrien doesn’t move.

“Good boy. I won’t be seeing you around, then!” the man leaves, just as Marinette slams the door open, and stares between the two of them.

“You fought him…” she runs to his side, instantly. “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me that you were going to fight him? I knew something was wrong when you didn’t come out…”

“I had to try,” he says quietly, looking up at her. “My Lady, I…”

She hugs him tightly. “We need to get out of here. We need to go, now, before he decides to come back…”

He lets her help him up, and cringes when he sees the way her eyes stay carefully on the left side of his face, not looking at the injuries. “So. Will this take care of the stammering?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Um…” she blushes. “I… that’s… that’s not important right now!”

He blinks… winks… it’s a blink. “So you’ve still got a crush on the model after this?” he gestures to the right side of his face.

She steps away. “If you weren’t seriously injured I’d hit you right now. I am not that shallow. Anyway, you’ll look fine once we get you to a hospital.”

He smiles slightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t follow the plan.”

“We need to go, Adrien-”

“But I-”

She cuts him off by grabbing his collar, and slamming his lips against hers. It’s a rough kiss, full of annoyance and worry and a hint of nervousness, and it does it’s job. When she releases his lips and drags him outside, he doesn’t complain. “Now. We are going to get you to a hospital, and then, we are going to get our Miraculous back. Got it?”

He nods.

“And then… I’m probably going to kiss you again.”

He grins. “I’ll prepare myself this time.”

She laughs. “I have to admit, when I pictured our first kiss, it was under slightly different circumstances…”

He begins to agree, before cutting himself off. “You pictured?! SLIGHTLY?!”


End file.
